


Happy Birthday

by tsunderetoast



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Josh doesn't know how to celebrate birthdays help him, coffee dad is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderetoast/pseuds/tsunderetoast
Summary: Birthdays were never that big of a deal to Sanae but Joshua feels as though he should do SOMETHING special for him.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present to one of my favorite artists catncore on tumblr, if you can, check out their work it dope!

Rain sprinkled down from the heavens as Shibuya was just starting to wake up. Sanae’s eyes began to flutter open, exposing his pupils to the darkened small apartment bedroom. He worked his tired muscles and bones, pulling his curtain aside to peak outside his window. Surely enough, water droplets sprinkled the window as his ears filled with the gentle pattering of the rain hitting rooftops and windows. It soon dawned on the angel that today was an important day, for him at least. Today marked the day he became a whole year older. He sighed before laying on his back. 'Another year around the sun, huh…?' He thought to himself. Normally, people are excited about their birthdays. After all, birthday’s came with newfound privileges, gifts, and celebration with friends and family members. However, He never did make a big deal about his birthday. Never really saw the purpose in it. Sure, it did come up in passing conversation. But the importance never really stuck with him. To him, birthdays just became a reminder of the constant flow of time.

That’s when a sound coming from his kitchen perked his interest. ‘Strange’ he thought. Last time he checked, he lived alone. _An intruder_? He listened closely, It sounded like objects were being shuffled around clumsily. _A burglar?_   Sanae began preparing to show this intruder that they picked the wrong apartment to rob. But that’s when he picked up on a low gurgling sound coming from the kitchen. Okay, _what the hell?_ Someone really broke into his apartment _to make coffee?_ Not to steal anything _but make coffee of all things!_   'Enough of this' Sanae asserted to himself before opening his bedroom door to reveal the intruding coffee maker. To his surprise, Sanae did find an intruder, just not one he was expecting. On the other side of his bedroom door, he found a bit of a surprise. He found a startled-looking Joshua standing at the counter parallel to his coffee machine. Coffee grinds were scattered around the tile countertop along with filters. “Joshua” he asserted “Care to explain what you’re doing?”

Joshua looked frazzled as if he been caught in a lie. He looked to Sanae with a slightly pouty face and mumbled “Surprise…” “

Surprise?” Sanae cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what today is.” Joshua huffed “I just wanted to do something special for you…”

Joshua looked away pouting. “I mean, you’re still here for me, after all I put you through...and how you’ve helped my friends...I thought I should do something kind for you, especially considering what today is…” Joshua couldn’t make eye contact with Sanae as his surprise has been ruined.

Meanwhile, Sanae was looking at Josh with wide, surprised eyes. But a warm smile grew on his face after a few passing moments. He pulled Joshua into a tight hug. Joshua, completely caught off guard, just looked over Sanae’s shoulder into dead space as his arms were scrunched up close to his chest. “I’m surprised you remembered…” Sanae sighed as a hand softly stroked the back of Joshua’s hair. “You know, You’re sweeter than you let on Joshua. Thank you, Josh. I really do appreciate it.” He said in a hushed, soothing voice. Joshua’s cheeks grew pink with embarrassment, He wasn’t sweet! This was just basic decency!

“Although,” Sanae continued “Next time, you really don’t have to break into my place.”

He laughed to himself as a though occured to him “Don’t tell me Phones and the others are hiding here too…”

“Well…” Joshua’s eyes drifted to the side. Sanae let out a sigh in response “What am I going to do with you?” “Happy Birthday Sanae.” Joshua grumbled out before returning the hug witha pouty look.

“Thank you, Joshua. It means a lot to me”


End file.
